


Not Just a Dream

by fangirl530



Series: Lazytown short (or not so short) stories born from prompts or weird ideas [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, write-it-motherfuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl530/pseuds/fangirl530
Summary: “Hey, there anything you need to tell me?”“No. Why?”“Because there’s an elf at the door claiming to be your spouse.”“……Fuck. I thought that was adream.”(this story is the aftermath of that prompt)
Relationships: Glanni Glæpur & Robbie Rotten, Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Series: Lazytown short (or not so short) stories born from prompts or weird ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858129
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Not Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt i found by @write-it-motherfuckers, and it really seemed to fit for them, so here we are!
> 
> the prompt: https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/187455049068/person-a-hey-there-anything-you-need-to-tell
> 
> to avoid confusion, Robbie moved to an actual house before this story took place. and Glanni is visiting. Enjoy!

Glanni glanced out the window at the elf in question, who was rocking back and forth on his feet with a nervous expression, before switching his gaze to Robbie.

“Do you not like him? Because I can get rid of him for you, easy.” 

Robbie moaned into his hands. “No, I do. Love him, actually.”

Glanni shrugged, taking a seat at the table. “Then what’s the problem? He’s pretty hot, and apparently he said yes, so he’s into you too.” 

“The _problem _is that I made a complete fool of myself last night during the proposal.” he buried his head in his arms, muffling his voice. “I looked like an _idiot _.”____

____“And he still wanted to marry you?” Glanni smirked, leaning forward and placing his chin in his hands. “Sounds like a keeper to me.”_ _ _ _

____Someone cleared their throat from the doorway._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry,” Sportacus said, stepping into the kitchen. “But you left the door open and I overheard your conversation.” Robbie groaned again, sinking further into his arms._ _ _ _

____“Of course you did,” he muttered. Sportacus smiled, crossing the room to kneel by his side._ _ _ _

____“I don’t think you’re an idiot, Robbie,” he said, placing his hand on his sulking fiance’s arm._ _ _ _

____“You have to say that, you’re getting married to me,” Robbie mumbled. Sportacus laughed, pulling him up from the table and into his arms._ _ _ _

____“I’d say it even if we weren’t,” he said. He pulled away, only to lean in and kiss him on the nose. He smiled at the blush on Robbie’s face when he pulled back. “And even if you were an idiot, I’d still love you,” he finished._ _ _ _

____“Shut up, Sportasap,” Robbie said, leaning forward. Sportacus met him half away, sealing their kiss. (both men ignored Glanni gagging in the background)_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around for my weirdness ^^


End file.
